The Two Guns
by amberittokiotoya
Summary: i only used Sebastian in this. any who childhood friends meet again after a long time apart. Will the man be able to save the girl befor it's to late? or will she leave his arms for good?


The Two Guns

Character's: Amber Suske, Rin Grey, Tom Scarlet, Shinto Minosuke, Tony Mazato, Hinata Sote and Sebastian Grey.

Claimer: all rights of this story goes to me amberittokiotoya or ano-chan for short.

Prologue

Author's point of view

Today was just an ordinary day at Fairymaster precinct. "Hey suske!" a man named Rin yelled. "What!" the girl amber yelled. "Don't what me!" Rin yelled back to amber. "I'll what whoever I want!" Amber yelled again. "Hey! Hey! Let's just get along." a man name tony said. "Shut up!" Rin +Amber said simultaneously. They kept on bickering and bickering and bickering. *honestly how long are they gonna bicker and yell at each other for?! "Shut up!" tom yelled at them. Then Rin and Amber glared at him. "Oh well, she's the only girl on the team." Shinto said. "That's true poor amber!" Hinata said. They calmed down a little then stopped bickering completely. Amber looked down at her watch. "Okay! Shooting practice in 30!" amber yelled to the rest of the group. "Okay!" the group yelled back to amber. The men got up from their desks and made their way to the men's locker room and they got dressed in to some light clothes then they walked to the shooting hall. When they got there Amber was already shooting. And while they were shooting someone outside the precinct hacked into the cameras. "Ha ha ha! I've got you now!" the mysterious person said.

~time skip~

The group just finished some drills and were walking back to their desks and nobody saw the man standing by the front desk. When they got to their desks they all sat down. "Hey!" the man yelled and everyone's heads snapped up towards the voice. "Sebastian!" tom yelled then "Brother!" Rin yelled. Then the rest joined in. "Basy!" Shinto yelled. "Boss!" Tony yelled. "Sebasti!" Hinata yelled then they all got up and ran to him and hugging him. "…." well everyone that is but Amber. And though he was being crushed from all sides he looked through them and at amber. "*beautiful bangs hanging in front of her eyes. Black converse and black tank top. Gorgeous!" Sebastian thought. Then Sebastian registered the hurt and sadness in her eyes. Amber packed up her stuff. *wallet with chain and guns.* and left the precinct. And Sebastian was watching her the whole time. Then he turned from watching Amber to the guys. "Who was that?" Sebastian asked them. The guys looked at each other then back to Sebastian. "Her name is Amber Suske." Shinto was the one to talk. "She is our newest member." tom said this time. "Why did she have that look in her eyes from you guys just hugging me?" Sebastian asked. He had a confused look on his face. "She um..." Rin tried to explain but just at the right timing the Head Chief walked out of his office. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation so as Head Chief I thought I would explain. Her whole family except her brother was murdered and the murderer was never caught so every time she see's people like a family she is reminded of hers so she tries not to pay attention to the world. But as you can see that's not working." he explained and everyone looked down at the floor. And Sebastian turned his head to the front door. Then the Chief clapped his hands together and they all went to their desks and Sebastian to his office.

~time skip~

The team was working on their individual stuff when amber walked back in. "where'd you run off to!" tony yelled. "I thought you quit!" Tony said pretending to cry. "Get over here I need your help!" Hinata yelled at her. "Guys stop it she just got back" Rin said. Sebastian heard the commotion from in his office so he went to check it out. "What's going on ou-"Sebastian stopped talking when Amber looked up and her eye's met his. "Whoa." Sebastian stated and Shinto laughed "Put your tongue in your mouth she will snap you like a twig." Shinto said and Amber glared at him and he shut up. "I got lunch for everybody." Amber said holding up a bag. "You got my Decker?" Tony asked. "Yeah." Amber replied. "My Salad?" Rin asked. "Yes." Amber replied. "My chicken?!" Shinto asked. "Here!" Amber said as she threw him his chicken sandwich. "My Garlic sandwich?" Tom asked. "Eww! But yeah I did." Amber said. "My strawberry shake and burger?" Hinata asked. "Yep!" Amber replied. Sebastian looked at their happy faces while they were enjoying their food and sighed going to his office to grab his coat to go get himself lunch when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around Amber was standing there. "here." she said and handed him something. "What's this?" Sebastian asked. "A cheese burger." and that's all Amber said before she disappeared down the stairs.

And now their story begins!


End file.
